


Diego Hargreeves imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Diego Hargreeves imagines from my tumblrs





	Diego Hargreeves imagines

· Diego acts like a top but really he’s a vers who prefers to bottom

· his favorite kind of sex is when he’s had a rough day

· and just needs you to fuck him until he forgets what made him pissed in the first place

· sometimes Diego needs filthy bed breaking sex that all his siblings can hear from any room in the house

· he loves to be on his knees

· wether it’s because he’s blowing you

· or because you’re fucking him from behind

· you’re the only person Diego would ever be vulnerable for

· Diego has got plenty of field wounds

· and he likes seeing the marks you leave next to them

· when Klaus found out Diego bottoms he wouldn’t let it go for a week

· “well brother i thought i was the only one who knew how to take a good dick up the ol’ rear”

· he dropped it when Diego threatened to cut his nuts off with his dagger

· but Klaus still makes jokes about it under his breath


End file.
